Learning From a Sadist
by jimthegamer
Summary: With Total Drama Island starting up Chris expects no problems with the show. That is until someone calls up a favor to get an internship for his son. The intern is Sam Oliver, son of the Devil. Reaper crossover


Authors note: I do not own the Total Drama series nor do I own Reaper.

For my foray into the fanfiction world I decided to do a crossover between two of my favorite series at the moment Total Drama Island/ Action and Reaper. Some of you may not know the premise behind Reaper so below will be a short summary of the series.

**SPOILER WARNING:** The main character is Sam Oliver a man who got through life being a slacker due to his parents being very easy on him. On his 21'st birthday he discovered they were that way because his parents sold his soul to the Devil before he was born to save his father from a terminal illness. He soon is informed by the Devil that he will spend the rest of his life as a reaper, a bounty hunter for the Devil tasked to capture escaped souls form Hell. He does this usually with the help of his friends Sock and Ben while also occasionally getting help from his sometimes girlfriend Andi.

By the second season his father has died and been brought back as a pseudo zombie and learns the Devil is his actual biological father. He soon learns of a man getting out of a deal with the Devil and tries to get his help but the man is soon sent back to Hell. Then he gets help from his father who he sends to Hell to get information on getting out of the deal at his fathers insistence. By the end of the second season he has learned how to get out of the deal but fails the first time and only gets a second chance after Andi offers her soul. He fails the second time when former demon turned angel Steve breaks his hand on orders from Heaven. The season ends with both Sam and Andi still lacking their souls.

So that is the basic premise of the show so far. I hope you will enjoy my story.

PS. If this could possibly get many of you into watching Reaper I hope you do because that could save the series. CW has canceled the series though there is a chance it could be continued on another network..This is disappointing because many plot points were left unresolved.

I would also like to offer my thanks to Winter-Rae who gave me some tips on writing and she along with the Kobold Necromancer are some of my main fanfiction influences. If either of you reads my story I hope you enjoy it.

It was as close to a normal day that Sam Oliver had experienced in a long time. He had gone to his job at the Work Bench and done his shift without being contacted by the Devil about a new soul for once. In fact it had been a few days since he had been called to catch an escaped soul. So after the oddly normal day he walked out to his car to drive home to meet his friends. "How's it going sport," said a voice from the back seat. Sam turned around quickly to find the Devil sitting int the back seat of his car.

"What soul do I have to catch now," Sam said coldly. "What's with the hostility Sam, can't a father simply drop by to see how his son's doing without it being about business." "Yes a father can but you don't exactly have the best track record of being a caring father," was Sam's quick reply. "While that may be true, it is still no excuse for rudeness." "You own my soul and my girlfriends soul and you expect common courtesy."

"Hey she offered her soul, besides this time there is no soul. I have a different job for you." the Devil offered in reply. "I'm not taking another persons soul just because they made a deal with you, I told you that before," exclaimed Sam! "No need to jump to conclusions I already have the persons signature for his soul. I simply want you to work with him for awhile so you can learn to be a little more evil," he explained. "Allowing Morgan to die may have been a step in the right direction but you still need a bit more evil." "Morgan pulled a gun on me and then demons ate him, what exactly could I have done to keep him alive," protested Sam.

"Never the less you still watched him die and I am proud of you for that," explained the Devil. "Anyway getting back to the point I want you to work as an intern for the show Total Drama Island," explained the Devil. "The host sold his soul to me for fame so it should be easy enough to get you the job. His names Chris McLean, a real sadistic bastard, he should be a good influence for you." "So when do I go," asked Sam? "Immediately, the show is starting soon and I want you there for the whole show." "But can I say goodbye to my friends, Andi and my family?"

"Sorry but that is out of the question, but don't worry I left a message on your answering machine so they'll know where you went." "Take a left to get to the airport your tickets are already taken care of," explained the Devil.

"So those of you on the left are the Screaming Gophers and those on the right are the Killer Bass," explained Chris. "Dude, if we're the only campers than why is there a boat coming towards the island," asked Geoff? "That? It's just transporting an intern who signed up late to the island." explained Chris. "An intern, is he close to our age," asked Owen? "I don't know, I haven't met him bra," was the response he got. "Well, shouldn't we go and greet him," asked Cody. "Why would we dweeb, we came to this island to win the money not make friends with every person here," Heather said condescendingly. "Uh, guys, the boat already dropped the guy off and he's coming over," interjected Beth. "Um, hi, I'm Sam." Sam was quickly enveloped in a hug by Owen. "Hi Sam, I'm Owen, its great to meet you man. Do you want to be friends." "Um... sure." said Sam after getting the air back into his lungs. "What up dude, I'm Chris McLean, but I'm sure you already knew that." said Chris. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa."

note: thank you for reading the chapter. Sorry for the shortness, I plan to make the next chapter longer. Review but please, no flames. I am fine with constructive criticism but no flames.


End file.
